New Theories
by stargazer 1017
Summary: [PRiS] Andros makes some interesting discoveries in a chance meeting. Rated because of language *Now Complete!* Please R
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers in Space or any of the characters depicted if in the series.

Author's Note: WhiteZeo, you've gotten me hooked on Andros and Cassie again. Now I can't get them out of my mind! So this kinda focuses on them. If you're a Andros/Ashley shipper, then I would suggest you stay away. Don't leave me reviews going, "Make it Andros/Ashley!" because it's not going to head that way, but I invite you to read. Might change your mind about A/A ;-)  
This is going to be part of the Road to Completion trilogy exploring the Andros and Cassie relationship. This is just book one.  
Much thanks to WhiteZeo for her encouragement. 

Timeline in PRiS Universe: Right after the first season and before the second season starts. 

New Theories  
Part one: Confusion  
By: stargazer_1017

_"I'm leaving--and I'm going to be great," Cassie Chan spat out, her eyes narrowed._

_"You think you'll do better? You know nothing about being an adult, Cassandra," the older woman shot back at her._

_Cassie shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. "You've never really had much faith in me," she muttered bitterly. "Ever since I was young, it's always been 'You'll never live up to this, Cassie' or 'Music will do nothing for your future'. There has never been a word of confidence from you. Not one!"_

_The older woman's expression softened just a tiny bit. "Cassie, I've never said those words to you," she countered._

_"Oh yeah? Want me to ask Missy Donahue for her video tape from the talent contest?" Cassie argued. She shook her head and put her backpack on. "If Daddy was here, he would never put me down. He would let me know how proud he was of me and how--"_

_Cassie's words were cut short when her mother slapped her across the face. Cassie's head reeled to the right, and she immediately put her hand to the side of her mouth. She glared at her mother out of the corner of her eyes and saw her mother's horrified expression. "Cassie--"_

_Cassie never stayed to hear the rest. She turned and ran out the door into the cold, dark night._

"Cassie?"

Cassie looked up at the person who spoke to her and turned over the picture she held in her right hand. "Andros, hey," she greeted him as she picked up her spoon with her left hand. When he didn't reply back and didn't move, Cassie looked up and saw his gaze fixed on her. "Something I can help you with?" she offered.

"You okay?" Andros asked, still not moving from his position. 

"Me?" Cassie asked, forcing a smile on her face. "I'm fine," she replied, moving her hand in an easy gesture. "Just having breakfast."

Andros' eyes looked down at the picture Cassie had turned over with her hand when he had spoken up. "You sure? I mean, you looked like something was wrong."

Cassie started tapping her fingers on the table. "I don't really want to talk about it, okay Andros?" she said impatiently.

"Okay, fine," Andros replied just as quick. He put his hands up. "I don't want to get into an argument with you, again."

Cassie sighed. "Look," she said quietly, "I know you're only trying to help. . .but this is something I've gotta deal with on my own." 

_Alone. . .she sounds like me_. Andros nodded, but said nothing. Instead, he turned around and headed for the bridge. There, he was met by T.J., who was busy doing system checks. Andros nodded to acknowledge his presence and moved into Carlos' usual position at the controls. He pressed a couple of buttons on the console and looked up at the monitor. "Everything seems to be quiet," he said aloud.

"And that's a bad thing?" T.J. asked, his voice slightly distracted.

Andros turned to look at him. "For Astronema, it's very bad," he replied. T.J. looked up from typing from his electronic clipboard and shook his head. He looked down at the clipboard again and continued his work. "DECA, do a long-range scan," Andros called out.

"Long-range scan, initializing," DECA replied. Andros turned to look down at the console and waited for DECA to complete the scan. "Velocifighters, detected," the onboard computer suddenly called out.

Andros looked up at the screen. "Where are they at?" he asked.

"In the vicinity of Centron B-2," DECA replied.

T.J. frowned. "That's far off," he remarked. "I wonder what they'd be doing there."

"Are there any signs of the Astronema?" Andros asked.

"Scanning confirms ten velocifighters, but no sign of the Dark Fortress," DECA confirmed. Andros frowned. _Velocifighters. . .and no Astronema?_

"I'm going to check it out," Andros announced and turned around. T.J. put down the clipboard and got to Andros before he reached the doors.

"Wait a minute, why don't we just check it out with the Megaship?" T.J. asked.

"Astronema's up to something. I'm going to check out what those Velocifighters are doing on their own. If the Velocifighters even detect the Megaship on their scanners, they're going to be suspicious and stop whatever they're planning. If I go on my Galaxy Glider, I have the chance of surprising them."

T.J. frowned. "Andros--"

"T.J., watch the bridge," Andros replied before T.J. finished. "If I need help, I'll call for it." T.J. still had the frown on his face, but he nodded. Andros turned around and ran out of the bridge. 

***

_Now where are they. . ._

Andros put his hand on his helmet and scanned the area. The planet Centron B-2 loomed under his Galaxy Glider as he floated above its atmosphere. "They're supposed to be here," Andros muttered. _I don't understand. . ._

He gave a frustrated groan and clenched his fist. _We must have scared them off, somehow_. Andros lifted his left arm. "T.J., I don't see anything. I'm heading back to the Megaship."

"I read you, Andros. We'll be awaiting your arrival," T.J. confirmed. 

Andros nodded and shook his head. Steering the Galaxy Glider with his legs, he turned and headed towards the Megaship and looked down on the planet below. Shaking his head again, he leaned forward and headed back.

"There's a whole swarm of them on your butt, Andros!"

Andros tensed and briefly turned to look behind him. His heart pounded slightly as he turned back and leaned even more forward on his Galaxy Glider. "Damnit, where did they come from?" Andros muttered, confirming T.J.'s suspicions about the Velocifighters. "T.J.--I'm going to take them out."

"You're still far away, Andros. We can't provide back-up."

"I've got it," Andros replied. He reached to his right side and pulled out his blaster. He extended his left hand and his Spiral Sabre appeared and he hastily attached the blaster to his saber. "Whoa!" he called out when laser blasts buzzed past him. He quickly took a dive and turned around, heading towards the Velocifighters.

Carefully dodging the closely aimed blasts, he came up from under a Velocifighter and took a shot at it. The force of the blast from the velocifighter shoved him to the left for a moment, but he quickly leaned to his right and regained control. "Damn," he cursed as the other nine velocifighters suddenly appeared all over him. 

"Andros? Hang on, we're coming!" Ashley's voice sounded in his helmet. 

"I'm trying," Andros replied, gritting his teeth. "There's way too many to deal with!" He dove down with his Galaxy Glider to avoid the blasts from the remaining Velocifighters. Suddenly, an idea came to Andros' mind. Withdrawing his weapons to their places, he headed back towards Centron B-2 and went as fast as he could. _I hope this works. . ._

He sped towards the planet and went around to the other side of the planet, away from the Velocifighters. He opened his left hand and his morpher appeared on his wrist. He quickly punched a few buttons on his morpher and brought out his Spiral Saber again and narrowed his eyes. It was now or nothing.

Another laser blast shot past him and he moved upwards. "Spiral Saber, power up!" Andros called out. Just as he planned, his Spiral Saber started glowing a red light. He turned back towards the remaining Velocifighters and struck all of them in a row with his saber. 

One by one, they all exploded. Andros jabbed his arm into the air and gave a whoop. "Yeah!" he called out, cheering his victory. Then his eyes widened as a blast shot over him and everything blacked out.

***

"Augh," Andros groaned, coughing. _What the hell. . ._

He realized he wasn't on the Megaship, and wasn't familiar with where he was or what he was doing. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Whoa!" He gasped, fidgeting slightly. _I'm floating in the middle of space!_ He looked around his body and saw that he was, thankfully, still morphed.

Andros looked around for something that was familiar--anything. About five feet away from him was his Galaxy Glider. "Galaxy Glider," he called out and the device obeyed his order and moved closer to him. Andros grabbed onto it and jumped on. He scanned the area using his helmet and saw the Megaship within a hundred feet. He leaned forward and headed towards the Megaship. _Weird_, he thought as he sped towards the ship. 

After arriving through the jump tubes and landing in the ship, he saw Cassie, standing in front of her locker in her Pink Ranger outfit. She was removing her helmet and shook her head slightly to straighten her hair.

"Cassie?" Andros called out.

Cassie turned towards him and her eyes brightened. "Andros, what are you doing here?" she asked, a smile on her face. "I thought you were on the bridge monitoring everything."

"Huh?" Andros asked. 

"I didn't find anything out there, so nothing's wrong," Cassie said, giving him a smile. She put her helmet into her locker and closed it. "I told you--you're just being paranoid about everything," she said, moving forward and giving him a hug. 

_Whoa. . ._Andros stiffened slightly at the gesture Cassie made. Cassie obviously felt his tension when she hugged him and pulled back immediately. "What's wrong, Andros?" she asked.

"I--" Andros started, but couldn't complete his comment. Cassie just hugged him. _Cassie just _**_hugged_**_ him?_ What was going on? 

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the her hugging him. After all, he and Cassie were on slightly tense terms for about a week now, ever since he inquired about the photograph he always saw her carrying. A hug basically meant she had forgiven him. And he had never known what it was like to be in her arms. . .

Cassie gave him a sympathetic look. "I told you not to worry about me out there," she said, grinning. "Geez, I told you I'd be okay," she said, grabbing his hand and putting a serious look on her face. "Now come on, we've gotta check out the scanners again. You said the scanners picked up something out there, right?"

"Well actually, T.J. was the one who saw it," Andros replied, confusion apparent in his voice. He allowed Cassie to drag him as they headed towards the bridge. 

Cassie frowned as she moved towards the controls. "T.J.? What are you talking about, Andros. T.J. went with Carlos to Earth to get some supplies, remember?" she asked. Andros frowned as he moved to stand next to her. After pressing a couple of buttons on the console, she turned back to Andros. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Andros turned his head to look at her and saw Cassie gazing at him with genuine concern on her face. She's concerned for me, he thought with slight confusion. He shook his head and was about to respond when he felt something on his back. 

"Don't move," a voice spoke behind him. Andros tensed and kept still. Beside him, Cassie had turned to look at the intruder with a shocked look on her face. She gasped. 

"Now, turn around slowly," the voice ordered. Something about the voice was familiar to Andros, but he couldn't place who it was. He complied to the voice as he thought about how to protect him and Cassie from the intruder. Then his own eyes widened when he realized who it was that spoke and had the blaster pointed at him.

"What the. . ."

**It was himself!**

To be continued. . .


	2. Interesting Revelations

Disclaimer: Check Part One

Author's Note: Okay, writing this part made me realize--there'll be two Androses. So therefore, our Andros will just be referred to as "Andros" while the other dimension Andros will be referred to as "The other Andros". Whew. Hope that made sense.  
The chapter came out more "shippy" then I thought, but the next one won't really be so. 

New Theories  
Part two: Interesting Revelations  
By: stargazer_1017

"Oh my God," Cassie gasped, looking back and forth between the two men. Suddenly, her face took on a more furious look. "What the hell is going on?"

_Exactly what I was thinking. . ._Andros narrowed his eyes at the other Andros. "Who are you?" he demanded, his arms stretched out, waiting to dodge any attack the intruder threw at him.

His mirror image narrowed his eyes as well. "I'm Andros," he said, suspiciously. His Astro Blaster never wavered from its aim at Andros' face. 

"So am I."

"I don't believe you," the other man said, putting his finger on the trigger and tensing. "That isn't possible."

"Andros," Cassie whispered, moving closer to the other Andros. "Put the blaster down." Andros shifted his eyes to glance at Cassie. She was now moving slowly to the other Andros, but keeping her eye on him. 

The other Andros' eyes softened a bit as she spoke, but his glare never wavered off him--neither did the position of the blaster. 

_If he's really me. . .I have only one way to find out._

Andros looked around the Megaship. If this was the same Megaship I know, it'll be here. Andros closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he turned around and held up his right hand. He heard a slight scuffle at where the other Andros stood, but ignored it and concentrated on his goal. Suddenly, a ball figure rose from his position at the controls. Andros concentrated even harder and moved it so it was floating right beside him.

"How did you know about that?" the other Andros asked.

"I've always kept it at the controls," Andros replied. "If you're really me, you can tell me why."

"To keep Karone near. . ." the other Andros said slowly and softly. Andros looked at the other man and saw him lower his blaster. "How is this possible?" he asked.

Andros raised his eyebrow. _He_**_ is_**_ me--already going straight to the point._ Andros shrugged. "I don't know, really. Am I. . .in another dimension?"

Cassie was still in shock and didn't answer. Instead, the other Andros put his hand on her shoulder and replied, "It's possible. There are an infinite number of dimensions."

Finally, Cassie was able to say a word. "Okay. . .what was the last thing you remember, Andros?" she asked.

Andros frowned. "I was chasing Velocifighters in Centron B-2 and managed to defeat all and there was a blast. . ." Andros turned away and leaned on the panel. "Then I blacked out. When I came to, I was floating in space and headed towards the Megaship." He pointed to Cassie. "I saw Cassie and she led me here."

Cassie blushed slightly but didn't reply. Instead, the other Andros asked, "You were chasing Velocifighters in Centron B-2? What's Astronema doing there?"

Andros shrugged. "I don't know. She wasn't detected near the Velocifighters, which is the reason I went to check it out in the first place."

The other Andros and Cassie exchanged glances. After a moment of staring at each other, they broke their gazes and turned back to Andros. "It's somewhat similar to an incident we had about a couple of months ago," the other Andros said.

"Similar incident?" Andros asked.

The other Andros nodded. "Nothing ever came from it and we monitored the planet for days." He put his hand thoughtfully to his chin. "And that blast must have created a tear in the dimensional fabric and brought you here."

Andros raised his eyebrow. He had heard of huge blasts in space causing tears in the so-called dimensional fabric, but he had never put much thought into it. _I guess it's the only way to explain why I'm here._

The three stood silently after the other Andros' last comment. Cassie turned to the Andros next to her and then to the Andros who was across from her. "Were you hurt anywhere? Maybe we should take you to the Med Bay and have Alpha take a look at you," Cassie suggested.

Andros shook his head and held up his hands. "I'm fine," he replied.

Cassie laughed. "Geez, I guess you both are the same after all," she said, turning to the other Andros. Andros watched as his other self smiled back at her. The gesture surprised Andros and made him wonder about something. Before he had the chance to complete his thought, Cassie had grabbed onto his arm and said, "Come on, you're coming with me."

"I'm coming with you two," the other Andros replied quickly, putting his hand on Cassie's other arm. Andros raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

***

"Just a few cuts and bruises, but you're fine, Andros," Alpha's cheerful voice informed Andros as he sat up on the examination table. 

"Thank God," Cassie replied, smiling at him. "That blast you talked about could've done more harm." Andros looked at her and couldn't help but smile back. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the other Andros--who was glaring at him. Before he had the chance to say anything, a beeping sound was heard in the Med Bay. "Andros, we're approaching planet KO-35," DECA called out. 

"I'm on my way," both Androses replied. The other Andros turned to Andros and said, "Alpha, complete the examination of--Andros. I'll be at the bridge." 

Alpha nodded and looked around. "I'll be right back. I've gotta go to supply and get some items," he said and trudged out of the Bay.

The other Andros turned to Cassie. "And you. . .you better get examined yourself," he told her.

Cassie's expression changed to a surprised look. "What? Why?" she asked.

The other Andros grinned at her. "You've been playing lone warrior lately. I just want to make sure you're okay too." He reached for Cassie's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Cassie rolled her eyes and but smiled back. The other Andros turned around and chuckled as he left the Bay. 

Andros watched the exchange with a slight pang in his emotions, and suddenly felt guilty about it. _What I am--jealous? Cassie doesn't even belong to me_, he thought as he saw Cassie turned to him. Cassie smiled at Andros. "Just because he's the leader, he thinks he can just call out any order." She rolled her eyes. "Even being his girlfriend doesn't lessen the load."

"Girlfriend?" Andros blurted.

"Yeah," Cassie replied, surprise showing on her face. "Andros and I. . ." Cassie suddenly trailed off as if she realized something. Andros looked away from a moment as Cassie spoke up again. "You and I. . .I guess we're not together where you come from, huh?"

Andros looked back at Cassie and slowly shook his head. Cassie rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. "Geez, I'm such a dork. No wonder you were all uncomfortable with me hugging you and everything. I'm so sorry. . ."

"No, don't be," Andros replied quickly. "I mean, I don't really get a lot of hugs and everything, and that hug was. . ." Andros trailed off and turned away when he realized what he was saying. Cassie, on the other hand, was watching him with amusement. 

"It was what?" she asked, crossing her arms. Andros looked back at her and saw her amused expression. Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"You--you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Andros demanded, narrowing his eyes a bit, although he started to feel more comfortable. He hadn't joked back and forth with anyone before, and although it was a new feeling, it surely was welcome. 

Cassie grinned and shook her head in bemusement. "You guys really are alike," she remarked. She looked to her right, where a chair was. She extended her right arm and opened her hand and slowly, the chair moved to her. 

Andros gave Cassie a surprised look as she took a seat. "I--I mean, Andros taught you telekenisis?" he asked.

"Just a tiny bit," Cassie said, shrugging. "I mean, I haven't quite mastered it like he--you--have, but I'm getting there. I just need a bit more practice."

"It always takes a bit of practice," Andros replied, nodding. Cassie nodded back, giving him a little smile. Then she turned to look towards the door, as if expecting someone to walk in. Andros watched her as she looked at the door. _Funny, I've never realized how beautiful she is_, he thought suddenly. Then he shook his head quickly. _What am I _**_thinking_**_? This is Cassie I'm talking about! Cassie! . . .But I've never known her before. . ._

Andros turned away quickly when Cassie turned back to her. "So--I mean, seeing you're kinda like the Andros of this world," Cassie started. Andros slowly turned back to her as she talked. "What am I. . .I mean, am I some prissy girl? Or am I kinda like how I am here?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know you--I mean, I don't know Cassie too well," Andros replied.

Cassie nodded. "That's understandable. I mean, even now, I don't think Andros and I have all that much in common as well. Well--not in terms of our interests and stuff, but we do share some alike qualities."

"Like what?" Andros asked, his face taking on a curious look.

Cassie opened her mouth to speak when her morpher beeped. Cassie immediately brought her morpher up to her mouth, and Andros replied on the other line, "Cassie, Ashley's just arrived with the other supplies. I need your help in sorting them out."

"I'm on my way," Cassie replied, nodding. She got up from her chair and went to the door, but stopped. She turned around. "Why don't you come and say hi to Ashley. I'm sure she'll be very surprised to see you."

_Ashley. . ._"Great," Andros replied, following Cassie out of the Med Bay and into the Cargo Bay.

"Whew, it was pretty hectic down there," Ashley was saying as Cassie and Andros walked into the Cargo Bay. "At least in getting supplies. There were people trying to get out--" she stopped when she turned around and noticed Andros standing next to Cassie. Her eyes widened and she turned to the other Andros, who was standing next to her. Ashley dropped the box in her hands. 

"It's okay," Cassie said, speaking up. She turned to Andros. "Ash, this is Andros--he's. . .stopping by from another dimension."

Ashley raised her eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two Androses. "Uh--hi," she said, slowly and uncertainly. Then she shook her head and said, "This is too weird. Another dimension? What happened?"

Next to her, Andros spoke up. "Why don't you explain the situation to Ashley, Andros, while both of you take a walk to the Supply Bay with some of these boxes. Cassie and I'll work here to organize the rest." 

Cassie turned to the Andros next to her and said, "See what I mean? Never lightens up for one moment." Andros couldn't help but smile at the comment as Cassie turned to the other Andros and grinned at him innocently. Andros and Cassie walked over to the other Andros and Ashley. As Andros bent to carry a box from the floor, he looked up and saw Andros putting his arms around Cassie's waist and lifting her off the floor. Cassie laughed in delight as she was twirled around.

The other Andros put Cassie back on the floor and spoke something in her ear, which Andros couldn't catch, but he heared Cassie's response. "I haven't poisoned him with any thoughts! Gosh, what do you take me for, Andros?" she asked him with a light voice.

"Hey Andros."

Andros turned around and saw Ashley smiling at him from outside of the Bay. Ashley gestured with her head to move forward, and Andros nodded, moving outside of the Cargo Bay. Andros nodded and took one last look at his other self and Cassie, who were now working together in sorting the supplies, but still talking playfully. Andros smiled as he got up and walked out of the Bay.


	3. Ashley

Disclaimer: . . .Part One. . . 

A/N: Much thanks to WhiteZeo and Angel for the beta help. You guys are the greatest.

New Theories  
Part three: Ashley  
By: stargazer_1017

The silence was deafening. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ashley was looking straight forward. "You're wondering."

"Huh?" Andros blurted out. He hadn't expected Ashley to speak up--at least, not with those words as the way to start the conversation.

Ashley was smiling ear to ear. "You're wondering about Andros and Cassie, aren't you?" she elaborated. She turned her head to the right to look at him. "What exactly are you wondering about?" she asked.

Andros also tilted his head to look at her. "Just. . .everything. I mean, it's not that I don't like Cassie, because I do, but I just didn't. . .see myself with her in this way."

"Well, this is another dimension," Ashley replied. "What about in your dimension? Who are you with? I mean, who's your girlfriend."

"I--don't really have one at the moment," Andros replied. "For some reason, I can't really open myself to anyone." 

Ashley nodded as they walked. "Well, our Andros was pretty much the same way. He was wandering the universe alone, trying to rescue Zordon when T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and I arrived on his ship."

"That's how I met up with everyone else too."

"Oh." Ashley shrugged. "I guess our worlds kind of are the same after all. Are we all living in space on the Megaship instead of living at home on Earth too?" she asked. When Andros nodded, Ashley said, "I've always wondered what it would be like if we had decided to continue life on Earth and just leave for the Megaship when we were needed."

Andros nodded. "I know, you've told me that."

Ashley stared at him as they stopped in front of the doors to the Supply Bay. She broke her stare when she pressed the button on the panel next to the doors. When the doors swished open, they both walked in. Ashley slowly put her box down on the floor. "I have?" she asked.

Andros nodded and he sighed. "You're actually the first person who opened up to me," he said, putting down his box and turning to Ashley. "That's why I figured that . . .I would be with. . .you know, be with you." _There, I said it_, Andros thought. 

Ashley sighed and sat down on the box she had placed on the floor. "You know, that's the way it actually started. . .with us," she replied.

Andros' ears perked up as she spoke. He also took a seat on the box he had placed on the floor. "What. . .happened?" 

Ashley gave a slight smile. "Well. . .you--I mean, Andros and I started getting closer as we fought alongside each other battling Astronema and the other forces Dark Specter sent at us." Ashley then shook her head. "I just realized, you know, Andros had grown close with everyone else except for Cassie. Sometimes they would get into fights because Cassie was kinda upset about not accomplishing much in life and would keep things to herself, and Andros tried to get her to open up."

This revelation made Andros even more attentive. _It was exactly what I was doing this morning. Or at least tried to do. _"So I kept encouraging Andros to talk with Cassie and get to know her better," Ashley continued. "It was hard seeing my best friend and my. . .crush not really getting along as much as I hoped they would. I guess I pushed him a lot and he was able to get Cassie to open up to him about her past, like her battles with her mom and her hidden emotions about her father's death, and before I knew it, Andros and Cassie themselves started to get really close."

Andros nodded as Ashley continued. "Then when I realized that I was hoping for a closer relationship with Andros and he didn't return the feeling, that's when I knew that he had fallen in love with her."

"Were you devastated?" Andros asked.

Ashley nodded and a sad smile crossed her face for a brief moment. "For awhile. I mean, I had put a lot of effort to get Andros to open up to me and to everyone, and, just like you, I expected him to fall in love with me just as I fell in love with him. I used to blame myself," she said, giving an ironic smile. "After all, I was the one who kept forcing Andros to open up to Cassie and try to be friends with her. I guess. . .my plan went way further than that and they ended up falling in love."

Andros watched Ashley's expression as she spoke. This really was the same Ashley he had in his dimension. Even in her most miserable moment, Ashley could still have a smile on her face. Ashley turned to Andros. "And. . .I can see it on your face too," she said softly.

When Andros raised his eyebrows in question, Ashley said, "Like when you were watching our Andros twirl Cassie around like that. . .that's the way I've seen our Andros look at Cassie millions of times. It's something that I've never once seen directed at me from Andros. . .or from you."

Andros shook his head. "So, does that mean I'm going to end up with Cassie?" he asked.

Ashley shrugged. "Not necessarily. I mean, you could end up still being with Cassie at the end. . .being with me. . .or not being with either of us," she replied. "It all depends. But you've never really tried to get to know Cassie, have you? I mean, out of the rest of the rangers, you don't think you have too much in common with Cassie right now, do you?"

The question struck Andros oddly for some reason. Maybe because it was true. "I haven't tried, I guess," he said, looking down. 

Ashley nodded slowly. "I know I'm probably going to notice this in your dimension. . .I mean, the other me, and I have a feeling I'm going to recommend this. . .but try and get to know Cassie. I can't tell you how it's going to end up for you two. Not even seeing your other self and Cassie in this dimension won't mean that you're together."

Andros kept his ears peeled as Ashley spoke. "But you'll know only if you try," she said softly. 

Andros looked back up at Ashley and nodded. "I'll try. And I guess you're right about me getting close to everyone. I'm just starting to spar with Carlos at times and even comparing battle plans with T.J."

"I know it's still at a strange time for you," Ashley said, putting her hand on Andros' arm. "With Karone being kidnapped and Zhane's death--"

"**What**? Zhane is dead?" Andros asked with disbelief.

Another look of surprise crossed Ashley's face. "You mean. . .Zhane's still alive in your dimension?" 

Andros nodded quickly. "He's been put into cryogenic suspension until his wounds heal," Andros explained. "How could he have been killed in this dimension?" 

Ashley bit her lip. "I. . .don't know if I should tell you this. I think it's something that you and Andros should talk about." 

Andros nodded, agreeing. He frowned as he looked down at his boots. _How could Zhane have been killed? He was safe in the Megaship until all his wounds healed. . .and there is no way he could have died while in cryogenic suspension. . .unless. . ._

"So, how did you arrive here?" Ashley asked, breaking the silence and Andros' thoughts.

Andros turned back to look at Ashley. "I probably fell through a tear in the dimensional fabric," Andros explained. "I was chasing some Velocifighters around Centron B-2 and destroyed nine of them at one time."

Ashley frowned slightly. "Centron B-2?" she asked.

Andros nodded. "I know; there was a similar incident a couple of months back. Andros explained it to me."

Ashley shook her head. "No, there's something else. . ." Then her eyes widened. "When I was on KO-35, there were some people talking about Centron B-2."

"What about it?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, but they weren't talking loudly anyway. Think it might be a coincidence this is all happening?" she asked.

Andros shook his head. "I don't know."

Ashley got up. "Come on. I think it's time we got talking with the other you."


	4. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: . . .Part One. . . 

Author's Notes: Things might be a bit confusing, again, but it'll only be in the beginning. Things'll start to clear up soon. Hopefully.  
Much thanks to Angel for the suggestion about the names. If you guys think it's weird or doesn't work, please let me know.

New Theories  
Part four: Questions and Answers  
By: stargazer_1017

"So we're still going to have to go back down and pick up more supplies," Cassie was saying as Andros and Ashley walked back into the Cargo Bay. Andros noted that his other self now had his hair down, instead of up like his. Cassie stopped talking as they both entered and she and the Andros with his hair down turned to look at the two. 

Ashley looked quickly at Andros and then to the Andros who had his hair down. "I think there's something going on," Ashley reported.

Andros watched as the other him frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was just talking with Andros," Ashley replied, gesturing to Andros standing next to her, "and he mentioned something about Centron B-2."

The other Andros' hair swayed a bit as he nodded. "Yeah, that's where he was last when chasing the Velocifighters."

"When I was down at KO-35, there was a bunch of people talking about Centron B-2," Ashley reported. "I don't know exactly what they were talking about, I mean it could be anything, but don't you think it's more than a coincidence? I mean, a couple of months ago, Velocifighters were at the Centron B-2, then Andros stumbles onto our dimension after his encounters with Velocifighters at the planet, and now there are people even talking about it. Something's going on."

"You mean, maybe we're somehow connected to the other dimension?" Cassie asked, shaking her head. "It sounds too unreal."

"Unless somehow, I stumbled into the future, instead of another dimension," Andros, the one with his hair up, spoke up. Everyone turned to him as he spoke. "Everything has been the same in our pasts up until now."

"Except for Zhane," Ashley whispered. She shook her head and looked at the three rangers. "Zhane is alive in his dimension."

"He is?" Cassie asked, turning to Andros. "He's alive in your dimension?" Andros nodded.

The Andros with his hair down ran his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak but his morpher beeped. He hesitated for a moment and then raised his morpher. "Go ahead," he said.

"Andros, there's something going on over here," T.J.'s voice over the morpher said. "I think you guys should come down here."

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, but we've seen a couple of Quantrons on Earth since we've gotten here," T.J. reported.

"We're on our way," Andros replied. He looked at the other three rangers. "I'll go back down to KO-35 and grab those missing supplies, since we won't have time to stop by another planet. You guys get the Megaship ready to leave the planet's orbit, and--"

"Why don't I go down to KO-35 instead?" Cassie interrupted.

Andros, the one with his hair up, raised his eyebrow in question. He looked at his other self and saw the other man gaze at Cassie with concern and confusion. "Why you?" Andros listened as his other self ask.

"You were working on repairs with the engine, and since I'm still not an expert at it, I think you should keep doing it," Cassie replied. She turned to Ashley. "Ash's still gotta sort through the supplies she just brought onboard, so that leaves me."

"You don't have to do this," Andros said. He ran his hand through his hair again. 

Cassie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "You don't think I'm capable of going down and grabbing those supplies?" she demanded.

"You know it's not that. . .I just would rather do it myself, in case something happens."

Cassie gave her boyfriend a softer look and slowly walked up to him. "I'm going to be fine. Astronema can't do good on her promise." Her expression changed to a stubborn look. "I won't let her," she said defiantly.

Andros paused but nodded slowly. "All right," he agreed. "But if there's any sign of trouble--"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'll call for backup, yes sir."

Andros leaned forward and gave her a tight hug. "Be careful," he said. Cassie nodded as she hugged him back and didn't reply. After a few moments, she pulled away from him and headed for the door.

Andros, the one with his hair up in a ponytail, didn't notice he was staring at Andros and Cassie's exchange until Cassie passed him and gave him a brief smile. Andros shook his head after she passed and turned to watch her go. "I'll fill Cassie in on the supplies needed," Ashley said, turning around and heading after Cassie.

Andros watched as the two girls left, and a swish of auburn hair moved in front of the door and Andros was finally able to speak up. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked the other Andros.

The man turned around. "I'm heading to the engine room to check on the damages and make repairs."

"I'm coming with you."

Andros could tell his other self was surprised at his gesture, but his other self didn't show anything. Instead, he nodded and walked out the door.

***

_Back in our dimension. . ._

"He can't be gone," Ashley said, tears stinging her eyes. She blinked rapidly so they wouldn't fall. 

"The scanners haven't picked up anything since we last heard from him," Carlos replied softly. "If he isn't on the scanners. . ." He turned to look at T.J., who was shaking his head.

"We should've have let him go out there alone," Ashley said, shaking her head. She propped her elbows on the console and buried her head in her hands. 

Cassie bit her lip as she pressed a few buttons on the console, trying to keep distracted. _He was just trying to help. . .and this is the way I repay him. . ._Cassie looked back at Ashley, who was now being consoled by Carlos. Carlos looked at Cassie and they exchanged looks. _I can't think that. . .I can't think knowing that the last impression of me before he left was our argument. . ._

Suddenly, Cassie got up from her seat. T.J. moved swiftly to intercept her as she headed to the doors. "Whoa, hey, where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

Cassie shoved her arm away from his grasp. "Find some answers," she replied.

***

Andros watched as his other self worked on the engines. After moments of silence, he realized he couldn't keep it inside any longer. "How long have you and Cassie been together?" he asked.

He couldn't see the other Andros' reaction to his question, as his shoulder-length hair was hiding his face, but he could see his other self move a tiny bit after he asked the question. The other man put down the tool he was holding and turned to face Andros. "We've been together for about four months now," he replied.

Andros nodded at the revelation. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it--and then opened it again, and closed it again.

The other Andros watched him with an eyebrow raised. "Things are getting confusing, aren't they?" he asked, almost reading his mind. "You wanna keep your name or shall I keep mine."

"Huh?"

A smile was the response from the Andros with his hair down. "My middle name's Brenan. I guess with both of us here, there's a lot of confusion about who's who. You can refer to me at that name, for now."

Andros nodded. "I wonder why mom gave us that middle name," he wondered aloud.

Brenan shrugged. "You know mom. It could be the name of her first boyfriend," he said, the smile still on his face as he picked up the tool he had put down. He looked up at the main engine as he walked around it. "Mom's always been the romantic in the family."

Andros nodded, a small smile appearing on his face as well as he thought of his mother. Then the smile dropped from his face. "Are mom and dad. . .I mean, are they both still alive?" he asked.

Brenan stopped on the right side of the main engine and after a moment, he turned around and faced Andros. He nodded. "They're both healthy and still alive," he assured his other self. 

Andros let a relieved sigh escape from himself. Then he shook his head. "Things are so different here. Nothing here has been the same except for the dome that you keep at your position at the controls."

"And everyone else," Brenan corrected. He walked up to Andros. "Everyone's still the same people you know them to be. T.J. is just as carefree and open as you remember him, Carlos as hardworking, Ashley as bubbly, and Cassie as strong-willed. No one here is different, am I right?"

Andros slowly nodded and looked down at the controls. "You're slightly different from me. . .I mean, besides the fact that you're going with Cassie. . ."

Brenan smiled widely again and turned to walk up the stairs leading to the other machines. "You can never get that past yourself, can you?" he asked as he walked.

"It's not that I hate Cassie," Andros replied quickly, "because I don't! She's an awesome person to know." He looked upward at his other self. "And I see that she's great for you. You've been open, friendly, and . . .I don't know. . ._different_ is the only word that comes to mind."

Brenan shrugged and started tinkering with a device he had stopped in front of. "I learned a lot since the other four became rangers. Life does that to you."

Andros watched his other self closely. "And Zhane? How did he die?" he asked.

"Zhane," Andros said softly, sighing. He again stopped what he was doing and turned to lean on the railing that was alongside the small upper deck. "About five months after Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and T.J. became rangers, we had a huge battle with one of Astronema's monsters, which was probably one of the toughest she's ever sent down. During the battle, the monster sent a surge through the whole ship, destroying one whole deck of the ship."

"The deck that Zhane was being held in," Andros guessed.

Brenan nodded. "Zhane would have survived. I mean, his pod was still in tact, but another surge went through the ship and we lost power for about ten minutes. There was nothing."

"You mean," Andros said, trying to understand what his otherself was telling him, "the power knocked off completely on the ship? So he basically was killed from--"

"From lack of oxygen."

Andros felt sick to the stomach, and he closed his eyes as he lowered his head slightly. He couldn't imagine a more painful way for his best friend to die. He didn't realize he was clenching his fists tightly until they started to hurt and become cold. Andros flexed his hands, to let the blood flow through. _Zhane was injured being a Power Ranger. . .and this is the way fate rewarded him. . ._

He heard a shuffle above him and looked up. Brenan had moved away from the railing and was now working on more repairs. "I couldn't get over the guilt for a long time," Brenan said softly, but Andros could still hear every word. Andros watched as Brenan busied himself with the other machines for a long while. 

"But it wasn't your fault," Andros replied. _That sure sounded convincing. . ._

Brenan, who was now at the end of the second deck, looked down at Andros and at first, there was no expression on his face. Then he smiled. "I appreciate your effort," he replied, walking back towards the ladder.

Suddenly, sirens rang up all around. "DECA, what's going on!" Brenan called out as he ran down the ladder as quickly as he could. 

"Cassie is being attacked on KO-35," DECA replied.

Brenan's eyes widened as he and Andros ran to the door. "We're on our way!" Brenan called out as they ran towards the jump tubes. They ran into Ashley, who was surrounded by supplies. She held up her hands as the two ran up to her. 

"She's teleported the supplies here and said she's coming," Ashley reported, looking back and forth between the two. 

Brenan ignored the comment and headed towards his respective jump tube when Alpha's voice spoke over his morpher. "Guys, Cassie's just teleported in. She's in the Med Bay."

She teleported to the Med Bay? Andros thought frantically as he turned around and ran towards the Med Bay. He heard the pounding of footsteps behind him and realized that Ashley and Brenan were right behind her. If anyone ever teleported into the ship without going through the jumptubes, they would have to have been teleported by DECA or any other personel. Just like how Zhane was when he was injured.

Andros stopped at the door of the Med Bay, which was open. "Oh my God. . ." Brenan whispered a few seconds later, from behind Andros.

_To be continued. . ._


	5. Friendship First

Disclaimer: . . .Part One. . . 

A/N: Kinda sappy, but in a good way. I think of it as half-friendly sappy and half-romantic sappy. You be the judge ;-)

New Theories  
Part five: Friendship First  
By: stargazer_1017

"What happened?" Brenan demanded as he pushed past Ashley and Andros, rushing over to Cassie's side. He immediately grabbed for her right hand and looked at Alpha, demanding an answer.

"She's unconscious," Alpha explained, moving around the room. "Ayiyi," he said, getting supplies. 

Andros felt frozen to the spot as he watched Brenan use his other hand to touch Cassie's face. "Who could've done this? KO-35 has been attack free for weeks now," Brenan said, withdrawing his hand and running it through his own hair. Andros looked down at Cassie and felt his heart stiffen at her sight. Her left arm was contorted in a weird shape and there was some blood on her right arm. 

_Who could have done this to her_, Andros also wondered as Ashley also rushed over to help Alpha work on aiding Cassie. Instead, Brenan held up his hand. "Ash, I need you to go to the bridge. We still need to head to Earth to help T.J. and Carlos."

"But Andros--"

"Ashley, please," Brenan said, finally looking up at her. "I'll help Alpha out here."

Ashley hesitated for the moment and then nodded. She turned to Andros. "Wanna help me out on the bridge?" she asked quietly. 

Andros shook his head. "I'll stay here," he said. Ashley looked back at Cassie and then at Andros and nodded again. Without another word, she was out of the Med Bay. Andros went to the other side of the examination table Cassie was laying on. He gingerly touched Cassie's left arm and saw a slightly pained expression come to her face. "She might be waking up," Andros stated. "Maybe we can give her some medication so she's not in pain when we're aiding her."

Brenan nodded to Alpha, who was already prepared with a needle. After Alpha injected the medicine into Cassie's right arm, Brenan looked up at Andros. "Help Ashley on the bridge," he ordered.

"It doesn't take two people to put in coordinates to Earth," Andros pointed out, and also feeling slightly aggitated that someone, namely himself, was ordering him around.

"I also want a scan of KO-35, to see what's down there. I want to find the bastard responsible for doing this to Cassie and nail his ass. I would do the scan myself, but. . ." Brenan looked back down to Cassie's still form. 

Andros also looked down at Cassie, then up at Brenan. "All right," he agreed. As he walked out of the room, he heard Brenan whisper, "If Astronema did this to you, I swear, I'll get her." Andros turned to look at him, but the door to the room closed on him before he could see anything. Shaking his head, Andros walked to the Bridge, where Ashley was putting the coordinates into the system. She looked up as Andros walked in.

"Is Cassie stablized?" she asked.

Andros shook his head. "Alpha just put some medicine into her system, so she'll be out of pain for awhile, at least until Brenan and Alpha fix her injuries."

"Brenan?"

"I mean, Andros," Andros said quickly, walking over to Ashley. "I'm going to do a scan of KO-35 and see what I can come up with."

Ashley nodded. "I have to check on the engines," she said, getting up. "I'm not sure if Andros got to finish his system checks or not." After she walked out of the room, Andros sat down at his position. 

"DECA, I need you to run a physical scan on KO-35 to see if anything's out of the ordinary, whether it be monsters, Quantrons, Velocifighters, anything. . ." Andros said, pressing a few buttons on the console in front of him.

"Beginning long-range scan, now," DECA replied. Andros checked the stats on his console. Ashley had put the Megaship on a quicker than usual speed, but it was slower than the Hyperush speed the Mega accelarators had. 

"Long-range scan, complete," DECA spoke up. "There are no unusual presences on the planet at the moment, Andros."

Andros thought for a moment. Whoever it was that attacked Cassie was long gone by now. Then an idea popped into his head. "DECA, I need you to bring up the latest battle imagery on the screen."

"Latest battle imagery recorded at approximately thirty minutes ago. Is this the record you wanted?"

"Yes," Andros replied, tensing himself for what he was about to see. _Let's see who's responsible for Cassie getting hurt_, he thought, feeling anger well up inside of him. In just a few moments, images started flashing on the screen. Cassie was walking unmorphed on the sidewalk when suddnely things started exploding all around her.

Andros watched as she was thrown to the ground. As she looked up, there was a child being picked up by a monster of some sort. Andros' eyes widened as he realized that Cassie's first instinct would probably be to go after the child. He was correct. Cassie started running towards the monster and the child. "Let him go!" Cassie yelled.

The monster didn't comply. Instead, a huge ball of energy appeared in the other hand not holding the child. "No!" Cassie yelled as she rushed forward. She tackled the monster to the ground and the monster released the child. "Go to safety," she told the child when she was suddenly struck in the back. She fell to the ground from the hit.

As the child cried out in horror, Cassie struggled to look back up at the child. "Get out of here!" she yelled, gasping at the same time. The child was frozen on the spot and didn't appear to be paying attention to what Cassie was saying. Cassie turned to look behind her, and to Andros' amazement, she quickly got up and carried the child and ran. 

A woman cried out to the two of them and Cassie handed the child off to her. "Quick! Go to--" Cassie's sentence was cut off as she struck again in the back. As Cassie fell to the ground, she reached for her morpher. _She must have realized she's cornered_, Andros thought and tensed himself for the next series of events. "DECA, teleport all of the supplies back up to the ship," she said. Just as Cassie was about to press the buttons on her morpher, the monster brought down his bladed weapon. Cassie held up her right hand to shield her body from the attack, but suffered a blow. Blood started pouring out from the wound on her arm.

Andros grimaced when he heard Cassie scream. He unknowingly clenched his fists as he watched the rest of the battle take place. During Cassie's momentary distraction, the monster grabbed Cassie and flung her over his head. Cassie landed painfully on her left side, grimacing even more in pain. Andros pounded the console with his fist. He couldn't see the rest. "DECA--stop. . .stop the video," Andros whispered. The screen turned black just as Cassie's head hit the ground.

Andros again pounded his fist on the console. _Damnit_. . .the whole scene was so puzzling to Andros. _It was as if the monster knew what Cassie was going to do. . .as if it knew she was going to be on the planet. . ._

The sound of the doors swishing made Andros break out of his thoughts and look up. Alpha walked into the bridge. "Alpha, is Cassie okay?" Andros asked, getting up from his seat. 

Alpha nodded. "She's resting right now, but she still needs some time to recover," Alpha replied. He didn't say another word as he walked over to the side panels and began pressing some buttons. Andros looked down at his hands. _I have to see her_, Andros thought with determination. _I have to make sure she's actually _**_okay_**_._ Andros turned to look of Alpha would notice his departure and then quietly left the bridge. 

When he reached the Med Bay, he stopped right outside the door. He could hear a voice inside, which he guessed belonged to Brenan. Andros felt a slight pang inside of himself. It was such a weird feeling. . .something he didn't understand. _But maybe someone can help me with that. . ._

"Andros, we're receving a transmition from Carlos," Alpha's voice sounded on Andros' morpher. He didn't have time to hear Brenan's response but he moved out of the doorway and at a turn in the hallway so he wouldn't be seen. Just a moment after going for cover, Brenan stepped out from the Med Bay and rushed in the opposite direction. Andros made sure Brenan was out of sight before stepping out from his hiding place. Andros walked up to the Med Bay's doors and again stood there. As the doors swished open, Andros took a deep breath and walked inside.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Cassie, laying on the examination table, sleeping peacefully. She had a blanket on her body, and Andros guessed that Brenan must have put it there before he left. The stool he was sitting on was still at the bed's side and Andros turned to look at the doorway to make sure he wasn't being watched. When he figured no one was watching, he took a seat. 

He looked down at Cassie's right hand, which was on the side of the table. Andros lifted his own right hand and was about to place his hand on top of hers--and then drew back. Andros looked back at Cassie's face and immediately felt guilty. For her--and for himself.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. . .I can't. I'm just. . .I'm not used to any of this." Andros sighed. "I haven't been in your dimension too long, and already I'm confused about everything. All my life, I've been on the path to find the truth and find myself. . .but I can't find myself _by_ myself. I know I need help."

Andros lifted his hand again and slowly brought it down on Cassie's hand. "And I think you're the person who can help me," he said quietly. He looked back at Cassie's face, her face still emotionless. 

Andros heaved another sigh. "I know maybe you can't hear me. . .or maybe you can and you just can't tell me. There are so many things that I want to know. . .about myself, and more importantly, about you. Brenan. . .I mean, Andros--he's slightly different than I am, but he's so much the person that I want to be. He can be so open and happy. . .something that I've always felt if I achieved, would be taken away from me."

"Brenan needs you, Cassie. . .and so do I." Andros slowly squeezed Cassie's hand and took a look around the Med Bay. "If this is all there is for me. . .if I'm never going home, the least I can do is get to know myself by getting to know you. . .by being friends first."

Andros looked back down at Cassie and seeing she was being unresponsive made Andros' own heart drop to his feet. Suddenly, the doors swished open. Andros turned his head and saw his other self staring at him, yet at this time, Brenan didn't seem the slightest bit jealous or angry. "You okay?" Brenan asked quietly as he walked inside of the room.

Andros nodded and slowly pulled his hand away from Cassie's. "I'm fine," Andros replied. He turned back to Cassie's form. "I hope she'll be okay."

Brenan nodded as he Andros. "We both know Cassie. . .she's a fighter. If anyone can get out of this, I know Cassie will." Brenan looked at Andros. "Cassie knows we're all waiting for her. . .and hopefully, that'll be what brings her back to us."

Andros looked up at Brenan as he spoke. "You seem very confident," Andros remarked softly.

Brenan walked over to Cassie's other side and put his hand on hers. "If it's one thing we've learned together, it's that hope is your biggest ally. When there's nothing else in the world, you'll always have hope." 

The analogy surprised Andros and he realized that somewhere inside of him that idea was also in there. It was that very thought that helped Andros to believe that one day, Zhane would wake up from his cryogenic suspencion and fight alongside him and the other rangers one day. _It's hope that'll keep my friends safe, wherever they are_. . . 

"You better get some sleep," Brenan spoke up, breaking Andros from his thoughts. "Carlos reported that he spotted Quantrons and Piranhatrons outside of Angel Grove. Astronema's _definitely_ up to something, so we'll need to be all rested and ready."

"Must be something big if both Quantrons and Piranhatrons were spotted," Andros remarked.

"And whatever she's planning, we'll be ready for," Brenan replied. He gave a small smile. "So better get some rest."

Andros felt a small smile appear on his face. "You better follow your own advice," he said. 

Brenan raised his eyebrow and Andros watched as a smile also crossed his other self's face. "I'll make sure to do that," he replied. 


	6. Missed Signals

Disclaimer: . . .Part One. . . 

A/N: Whew! I didn't know this chapter would come out so long! Again, flashes to "our" dimension. I hope it doesn't screw everything up! Things are starting to wind down in this book. . .  
Also had to pull some sentai moves. You'll see what I mean later in the story.

New Theories  
Part five: Missed Signals  
By: stargazer_1017

_In our dimension. . ._

Cassie looked around, her eyes narrowed and her body tensed. "I know you're here," Cassie yelled out. "Just come out and show yourself!" Cassie concentrated and made sure to be ready if she saw anything moving or if she heard any sound.

The crunching of leaves behind Cassie made her spin around. "So, the Pink Ranger thinks she's tough enough to come out and challenge me," Darkonda taunted. 

"You know I am," Cassie shot back at him. "Now, you know what I'm here for and give me the answers before one of us has to get hurt."

Darkonda was quiet for just a second before he burst out laughing. He held out his right hand and his sword appeared. "You think you scare me?" he said, shaking his head. He started to encircle Cassie. "Get this straight right now--I'm one of the most devious, evil monsters in the whole universe. You? You're just a pawn for what they call the good guys."

"Darkonda, just cut the crap, okay?" Cassie quickly morphed and brought out her Satellite Stunner. "I'm really not in the mood for games."

"I didn't know you and the Red Ranger were even close to each other."

Cassie didn't reply, but felt anger boil in herself. Instead, she savagely grabbed Darkonda by the shoulders. "So you _do _know what happened to Andros out there. What were those Velocifighters doing out there?"

"Nothing you'll say or do will--"

Cassie gave a loud cry of anger and quickly kneed Darkonda in the abdomen area and then slashed him across the chest with her arm. After a hard jump kick, Darkonda flew backwards and landed on the ground. He didn't have enough time to register the movement, as just a split second later, Cassie had lifted him up again. "You better tell me what's going or I'll kill you. It's because of you and Astronema I've lost a friend today. . .and I have no qualms about grilling your ass and throwing it into the nearest sun."

Darkonda's eyes lit up a brief moment, which was too quick for Cassie to catch. "Astronema did have some plans about taking over the Universe," Darkonda mused thoughtfully.

Cassie shoved him again. "Like what?" she demanded.

"Oh, capturing the citizens of earth, using them as bait, yada, yada, yada. . ."

"You're lying."

Darkonda shrugged. "Oh wait, there's also that huge plan she's planning to carry out from Dark Specter. In fact, it should keep you and whatever's left of your ranger team busy."

"What are you talking about?"

Darkonda gave an evil grin, which almost made Cassie shudder. He opened his mouth to say something when someone yelled out behind Darkonda, "Enough, Darkonda!" Cassie almost released her hold on Darkonda and looked beyond the monster. Astronema stood off in the distance, her staff targeted towards the both of them. 

Cassie gasped and released her hold on Darkonda. She quickly rolled out of the way as Astronema fired a blast from her staff. Cassie grunted as she hit the ground. She looked up--just in time to see Darkonda blow up into sparks. 

***

"Mmm," Cassie softly groaned and rolled over to her right side. "Ow!" she grimaced, the pain in her arm bringing her completely out of her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly. . .and right into the face of-- "Andros?"

"Hey," Andros said softly. He was seating in the seat in front of her next to the bed, gazing at her in concern. "You okay?" he asked, immediately getting up and gingerly putting a hand on her arm. 

Cassie looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm better," she replied, forcing a small smile on her face. As she watched Andros nod and slowly take a seat, a thought came to Cassie's mind. "Were you--here all night?"

A slight blush made it's way to Andros' face as he nodded. He looked away. "I was worried," he replied. He turned back to her. "You were hit pretty hard yesterday."

"And you were here all night?" 

Andros nodded again. "Just to make sure. . .nothing happened." He said. He stared at Cassie and then said quickly, "Oh, I'm not--"

"The Andros of my dimension--I know."

Andros raised his eyebrows. "You know? How?" he asked, surprised.

Cassie sighed as she thought about how to say what she wanted to say without confusing Andros. "I wasn't able to realize it at first. . .I mean, when you first came here. Now I look at you. . .and you're slightly different from my Andros."

"In what way?"

Cassie shook her head. "I don't know. The attitude's almost the same. . .but I think your eyes. . .something's different in yours. There's something that's not there." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. . .I'm getting those weird thoughts again. Okay, I'll shut up now."

Andros shook his head. "No," he replied, making Cassie gaze at him in surprise. "Keep talking," he added softly.

Cassie opened her mouth and closed it. Before she had another chance to reply, the door swished open. Brenan walked in with a tray of food in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. A grin spread across his face when he saw Cassie awake. "Thought I was going to have to enjoy this pancake breakfast by myself," he joked as Andros got up from his seat. Brenan turned to Andros for a brief moment and shook his head, then turned back to Cassie. Andros sat back down on his chair.

"Pancakes? Yummy. . .I'm famished," Cassie said, grinning as well. She grimaced as she rolled onto her back, and Andros jumped up to help her sit up on the bed. Brenan walked over to the foot of the bed Cassie was lying on and sat down. 

Andros watched as Brenan leaned forward and carefully placed the try on Cassie's lap. "Thanks," Cassie said sofly, glancing down at the food and then back up at Brenan. Brenan just smiled.

"Ahem."

Cassie and Brenan turned to Andros when he cleared his throat. "Uh, I'll just take a walk around," Andros said, forcing a smile on his face. He turned to Cassie. "I'll--be back to check on you later," he said, almost shyly.

Cassie grinned at him. "Thanks, Andros--and thanks for checking up on me," she replied in her most sincerest voice. Andros nodded, and after brief nod at Brenan, he walked out of the room. The smile on Cassie's face stayed even after Andros walked out of the door. She turned to look at Brenan, who was looking at her. Cassie's smile widened even further. "You're jealous again."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Brenan asked quickly, putting the glass of juice on the floor and leaning forward to grab a grape from the tray on Cassie's lap. He looked back at her expectantly.

Cassie watched him for a moment and with a smile, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Nothing," she said, picking up the fork. With a happy sigh, she took some butter and put it on the top pancake on the plate. 

Brenan also gave a sigh. "You scared me back there," he said, putting his hand on Cassie's free hand. "Thought we almost lost you."

Cassie pulled apart a piece of the pancake with her fork and took a bite. "But I'm fine," she insisted, her mouth partly full. She watched as Brenan looked down at his hand on his lap and a wave of sympathy washed over Cassie. She quickly swallowed her food down. After putting down her fork, she reached over and took Brenan's hand in hers. "Hey. . .I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sure it was like a flashback to your past, but you don't have to worry about losing me. I'm not going away from you--ever."

"You keep saying that," Brenan said, a slight smile coming to his face.

"Because I mean it, Andros," Cassie replied softly, giving him a gentle smile. She gave his hand a slight squeeze. "Okay?"

When Brenan nodded, Cassie grinned and went back to finishing up her food. "Did you recognize the monster that attacked you?" Brenan asked as he watched Cassie eat. 

Cassie shook her head. "She wasn't in the mood to really tell me her name."

"She?"

Cassie nodded as she gestured for Brenan to pass the juice. Brenan quickly reached down and grabbed the juice. He watched Cassie's expression as he passed the juice to her, and patiently waited for her response. After drinking some of the juice, Cassie said, "Yeah, her evil laugh was definitely feminine. . .and there was something awfully familiar about her. Like her fighting style and everything. She shadowed me pretty perfectly. Almost reminded me of. . ." Cassie's voice trailed off when she realized what she was saying. "But it can't be. . ."

Brenan's eyes also widened--but his expression was a mix of anticipation and horror. "Psycho Pink?" he asked slowly.

"But that was a _monster_," Cassie said. "Unless. . .she has a monster form as well. I mean, the Psychos are pretty unpredictable when it comes to their powers."

"And what would she be doing at KO-35?" Brenan wondered aloud. "And why only her? There's gotta be a reason for all this. . .the Piranhatrons and Quantrons outside of Angel Grove, the attack on you. . .what's Astronema up to?"

***

_Back in our dimension. . ._

"What are you up to, Astronema?" Cassie yelled, quickly getting to her feet. 

"None of your business, Pink Ranger," Astronema replied narrowing her eyes. She waved her hand in front of her. _Probably the smoke coming from whatever's left of Darkonda_, Cassie guessed.

Cassie shook her head. "None of my business? It's probably that what got Andros. . ." Cassie's voice broke off suddenly.

Astronema laughed. "My goodness! Is the Pink Ranger all emotional over the Red Ranger?" she taunted, slowly walking up to Cassie. "You see, that's the difference between you and me. . .you're physically, as well as emotionally, weak. Well, I can say this--the Red Ranger will not be missed by anyone."

"You're a bitch, Astronema," Cassie spat out. She charged at Astronema with her Satellite Stunner in hand. As she brought it down towards Astronema, Astronema lifted her staff up and put it up against her body diagonally, to shield the attack. 

"Pathetic," Astronema whispered venomously. With a thrust, she pushed Cassie backwards, knocking the weapon away. As Cassie fell on her back, Astronema laughed. "That's it? That's all you've got against me?"

Cassie tensed as Astronema leaned forward and put the tip of her staff against her neck. Cassie darted her eyes to the right, where her weapon was. _It's too far away_, Cassie thought frantically. She darted her eyes back upwards and saw Astronema smiling evilly. "As much as I hate to end this, you lose, Pink Ranger," Astronema said.

_I hope this works. . ._"Spiral Saber!"

"What?" Astronema asked as a flash of Red appeared between her and Cassie. She didn't have a chance to say anything after that, because she was slashed across the chest by another object. As she flew backwards, she looked at Cassie and saw the Spiral Saber in her hands. Astronema landed on the ground with a thud. "You little--" Astronema gasped.

Cassie leaned on the Spiral Saber as she got back up on her feet. "If I have to fight you to get the answer, Astronema, then so be it."

Astronema rolled over and got on her knees. She opened her right hand and her staff flew into her hand. "Fine by me."

***

Andros turned around as he heard the door swish open behind him. "Is Cassie feeling better?" he asked Brenan anxiously, as Brenan walked in.

Brenan nodded. "She's feeling much better. Said her arm still hurts, but she wants to get back into action," he replied distractedly. He walked over to the consoles Andros was leaning against and started pressing a few buttons. 

"What are you doing?" Andros asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can find Psycho Pink."

Andros frowned. "Who's Psycho Pink?"

Brenan stopped for a moment and looked at Andros. "You've never encountered the Psycho Rangers?" he asked. When Andros shook his head, Brenan gaped at him in surprise. "You mean, Astronema hasn't released the Psycho Rangers on you yet?"

"No," Andros replied slowly, confused. 

"The Psycho Rangers are just like us--they fight the same way we do, and they can predict our every move even before we make them."

"So that's how. . .that monster that Cassie fought on KO-35, that's how it knew what she was going to do," Andros said thoughtfully. When Brenan gave him a questioning look, he explained, "When I was watching part of the playback of the fight, the monster fought her like it knew what Cassie was doing."

Brenan nodded and went back to working on the console. "That was Psycho Pink, in her monster form. Although we've never seen her, or the other Psycho Rangers for that matter, in their monster forms, it's the only logical explaination we could think of. I'm going to see if we can find out where they are."

Andros nodded and watched as Brenan set to work. _How come we didn't encounter the Psychos as well?_ he thought as he looked up at the viewing screen. Nearly everything up to this point has been the same. . .Andros turned to look back at Brenan. Then something hit him--"Uh, what month and year is this?" Andros asked.

Brenan stopped pressing buttons for a moment. "In Earth years?" he asked, resuming his work.

"Yes."

"October 1998."

Andros' eyes widened. _Of course! No wonder we've never heard of the Psycho Rangers. _"You're a few months ahead of my dimension in time."

"It explains why you haven't run across the Psychos yet," Brenan said. "Be prepared--they're going to put you and everyone else through hell."

"If I can get to back to _my_ dimension," Andros muttered. "With that explosion. . .I think everyone probably assumes I'm dead."

Brenan stared at him for a moment and then put his hand on Andros' shoulder. "Lesson one, you've gotta stop with the negative talk. You're gonna find your way back home."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Dorothy did, didn't she?"

"Who's Dorothy," Andros asked, unfamiliar with the allusion. 

Brenan smiled and shook his head. "The girl swept into the land of Oz," Cassie replied from behind them. Both men spun around to look at her. Andros took a step to go to Cassie's side, but before he could take his second step, Brenan had rushed over to Cassie's side.

"You should be resting," Brenan scolded Cassie as he led her to the console.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I told you I'm fine, just some pain from the bruise on my arm. And I got really bored in there. No one but myself to talk to. Besides, I wanted to see if you found anything about Psycho Pink."

Brenan shook his head. "Nothing yet, but maybe she'll show up on one of the scanners."

"Andros," D.E.C.A. spoke up. "We're now approaching Earth."

All three looked on the screen in the center of the bridge, which showed an image of Earth. A small flash appeared on Earth's surface. Brenan frowned. "There's something wrong."

Even more flashes appeared on the surface. Cassie gasped. "The Earth's under attack!" she said, her voice slightly laced with horror.

Brenan pressed on a button on the console. "Ashley, come in."

A few seconds later came Ashley's response. "Ashley here. What's going on, Andros?"

"We've gotta head to Earth. It's being under attack!"

"Are Carlos and T.J. all right?" Ashley asked, worried.

"They haven't contacted us yet," Cassie replied. "I'm sure they're probably caught in the middle. We've gotta get down there and help them."

"I'll meet you guys at the Glider Bay," Ashley replied.

Brenan and Cassie exchanged nods as they turned towards the doorway. Andros opened his mouth to speak when something struck the Megaship, knocking everyone off their feet. "Ayiyi!" Alpha called out. 

"They're attacking us here too!" Cassie said, as Brenan helped her to her feet. 

"I'll take care of the Megaship. You guys go ahead," Andros finally spoke up. Brenan nodded to him and he and Cassie rushed out the door. Andros headed towards the main control. "D.E.C.A., short-range scan."

"Short-range scan detects Velocifighters in the immediate area," D.E.C.A. replied. "Approximately twenty."

_Great. . .and now they're here to make sure we're not going to stop them from whatever they're doing._ "All right, we're going to have to get rid of them." Andros reached over to the right and pressed a couple of buttons. "D.E.C.A., fire the lasers on command."

"Waiting for your order, Andros," D.E.C.A. replied.

Andros swung the Megaship around so that he lasers would be in position to fire. "Fire!" Andros watched in anticipation as a split second later, the lasers shot out from the ship--and hit around five. He lurched forward again as the ship was struck. "This isn't going to work. I'm taking some of them down, but the rest are ganging up on me." _I can't take the Galaxy Glider. . .Brenan took the Red Galaxy Glider out_. Then an idea came to mind. "D.E.C.A., is there an extra Red Galaxy Glider ready?"

"The reserved Galaxy Gliders are held in the Weapons Bay, Andros," D.E.C.A. replied. Andros nodded and headed out of the Bridge. Heading up to the next deck, he rushed to the room labeled, "Weapons Bay" and went in. At the end of the row of weapons were the spare Galaxy Gliders. Andros rushed over to the Red one. 

"I hope this works," Andros said softly as he pressed a few buttons on the doorway at the end of the room. When the doors opened, he moved back to the Galaxy Glider and carried it to the edge of the doorway. "Galaxy Glider, online!" he called out, pressing a few numbers on his morpher. Andros jumped back as the Galaxy Glider roared to life, small flames errupting from the burners. 

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called out, at the same time, pressing the numbers 3-3-5 on his morpher. In a flash of Red, he was in his Ranger uniform. As he jumped on the Glider, he called out, "Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" The Glider shot out from the doorway and Andros spotted the remaining Velocifighters. "Alpha! Move the Megaship around to dodge the attacks by the Velocifighters!" Andros said into his helmet.

"I'll try, Andros," Alpha replied. 

Andros watched as the Megaship started to move away--and draw the Velocifighters with it. "Oh no you don't," Andros muttered leaning forward on his Glider. He took out his blaster and started firing at some of the Velocifighters. The laser from his blaster was only able to destroy one. A small explosion behind Andros made him turn around. He grinned as another Velocifighter blew up. "All right, Alpha! Good shot!" Andros cheered. He turned back and realized the Quantrons noticed that they were being cornered by both the Megaship and himself, and they started to retreat. As they sped away, Andros shook his head. "Alpha, I'm heading back in," Andros said.

"The others are on their way," Alpha replied. Andros nodded and entered the Megaship through the Weapons Bay. He raced to the bridge and ran to the main console. "D.E.C.A., damage report!"

"Minimal damage to report, Andros," D.E.C.A. replied. Just then, the doors behind him swished open. Andros spun around to see Carlos, Ashley, T.J., and Cassie walking in, with Carlos leaning on Ashley for support, and T.J. leaning on Cassie for support as well.

"What happened?" Andros asked as Brenan walked in.

Carlos gaped at Andros. "Wait--wait a minute. . .am I--" he started.

Ashley cut him off. "Yep, that's Andros as well, but he's from another dimension," she replied quickly. She led Carlos over to her chair and Carlos sat down. 

"There's so much going on," Carlos said, rubbing his head with his right hand. Then he reached down to cradle his left arm. "First, the whole planet's being attack. . ."

"There's definitely something going on," T.J. agreed. "But what--"

"There's an incoming transmition coming from the Dark Fortress," D.E.C.A. interrupted. Suddenly, an image of Astronema flashed on the screen.

"What do you want, Astronema?" Brenan demanded, walking so that he was face to face with the screen.

"You have no idea," Astronema replied cryptically. "No matter, you're too late anyway."

"What are you talking about?" T.J. demanded.

"By this time in twenty-four hours, the whole Universe will be destroyed--and there's nothing you rangers can do about it," Astronema said, laughing. "You see. . .my army, as well as Dark Specter's whole army, rigged the populated planets in the universe with explosives--_every_ populated planet."

"You're bluffing. Explosives aren't even strong enough to blow up a whole planet," Ashley said, narrowing her eyes.

"Really?" Astronema said, feigning wonder on her face. She gave another evil laugh, causing a shiver to go down Andros' spine. Her calm, yet dangerous demeanor was strange to Andros. _Almost psychotic. . ._"Even powerful energy blasts of Zordon's own energy?" She shrugged. "Oh well, I guess we'll know in twenty-four hours then, won't we?"

"You're crazy, Astronema," Cassie spat out. "If you destroy every populated planet in the universe, _everything'll_ die. No one would survive the backlash of the energy wave--not even you, Dark Specter, and the minions under him."

"It doesn't matter," Astronema hissed. "If we can't have the universe to ourselves. . .we won't let anyone else have it either. Enjoy your last day, Rangers. Don't even bother trying to remove the explosives. You won't make it." With that, Astronema cut off the communication.

T.J. slammed his fists on the console in front of him. "Damnit! How could we _not_ see this coming? How could we miss everything?"

Andros looked at Cassie, who was standing next to him. Cassie, on the other hand, was looking at directly at Brenan. "We've gotta be able to do something," she said. "We can't give up without a fight."

Brenan looked at everyone in the eyes and slowly nodded. "We've got twenty-four hours."

_To be continued. . ._


	7. Grasping Onto Threads

Disclaimer: . . .Part One. . . 

A/N: There's a bit of theory about Astronomy in the story--if you're curious about it or it confuses you, let me know.

New Theories  
Part seven: Grasping onto threads  
By: stargazer_1017

_In our dimension. . ._

"Augh!" Cassie cried out as she was struck across the chest by Astronema's staff. As she rolled to the ground, Astronema slowly approached the fallen ranger. Just as she was about to kick Cassie in the stomach, the Pink Ranger somehow got up and slashed back at her attacker. She reached up and slashed Astronema with the Spiral Saber--right on the side of her face. 

Astronema gasped as she fell backwards. As she hit the ground, her only conscious thought was of pain and nothing else. "My--_my _**_face_**!" she screamed as she rolled over to her side. Her hand flew to the side of her face and she felt the sticky liquid on her face and grimaced slightly. She looked towards Cassie, who was on her knees, and narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't very nice," she growled, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She slowly got up on her feet, Cassie mirroring her movements and getting on her feet as well. Astronema put her fingers to her face again and glared at Cassie. "This isn't over yet, Pink Ranger. You have won this battle, but you're going to regret what you did--I'll see to that." 

"No!" Cassie yelled, realizing that Astronema wasn't planning to stay. As she rushed forward, Astronema disappeared in a flash of purple light. Cassie fell back on her knees, realizing the chance at getting an answer had ran off. She pounded her fist on the dirt. _Now what. . .?_

***

"Andros, she just said she has a bomb on every populated planet. . .how are we supposed to counter that?" Ashley asked, watching Brenan as he walked by her and Carlos, heading towards the control panel behind them.

"There is always a way," Brenan responded, pressing buttons on the console, his eyes were kept downward. "We just need to find an answer."

"And that answer would be?" Carlos asked.

Brenan still didn't look up. "We need to gather all the forces we can--anyone willing to help us stop the bombs from going off. . .anything." Finally, he looked up at his teammates. "We've still got some time left." He moved away from the console and walked back towards the screen at the center of the bridge. "I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. . .we've gotta fight this."

For a few moments, not a word was said. Finally, Cassie took a step foward. "I'm all for it," she said quietly. A determined look replaced the passive look on her face. "Let's do it."

Brenan nodded and looked around at everyone else. T.J. nodded and clenched his fists. "We've got this last chance. And if we can't. . .then we'll go down fighting," he said. Brenan turned his gaze from T.J. to Ashley and Carlos, who were both nodding as well. 

"Whatever it takes," Andros replied, finally saying something. 

Brenan gave a quick nod and a slight smile. "Then we need to move quickly--we need to get all the help we can get. T.J., get in contact with the Alien Rangers. Ashley, see if you can reach the Gold Ranger, and. . ." his voice trailed off as he turned to Cassie.

Cassie nodded. "I'll get on it," she replied. Andros watched as she moved towards the consoles on the side of the room, curiousity consuming his thoughts. _I wonder what she meant_, Andros thought as he turned to Brenan, who had moved to the other side of the bridge to the other consoles. 

Andros approached his other self and quietly asked, "What's Cassie doing?" 

Brenan hesitated before responding. "She--she's sending a signal out to the Phantom Ranger," he replied. After he spoke, he turned to look at Andros with no expression on his face. 

Thousands of thoughts flew through Andros' head. He didn't have the time to sort everything out, and luckily, Brenan's voice broke through his thoughts. "Come on, we're going to need all the manpower we've got, Andros. You with us or what?"

Andros took a deep breath and nodded. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"We need to scan for every populated planet in the universe," Brenan replied.

"--That's nearly impossible!"

Brenan nodded. "I know--if there are even a few planets that we can secure, we can stop the universe from transforming into a huge black hole," Brenan replied.

_Basically a lose-lose situation_, Andros thought grimly as he nodded and ran the search as Brenan ordered. As he ran the search, he couldn't help think about the people in his dimension. _First, there was Karone, whom he still had hoped to find one day. Then there was Zhane, who was almost like a brother to him. Then there were his teammates. . ._Andros paused for a brief moment to look at the others. He noticed Ashley busily speaking to someone on the the communications port. Andros forced himself to think about his relationship with Ashley for a moment, thinking about everything he and Ashley had gone through. 

She was the first to open him to everything she loved in the world--the first person to let him in. As he watched her wrap up the conversation, he realized something about her. As much as he loved her, he now realized the truth--he didn't love her as more than a friend, a pretense that he might have had before.

Ashley rushed over to Carlos to relay the information to him and Andros watched as the Latin-American man nodded and began pressing buttons on the console in front of him. Back at home, Carlos was actually the one who knew most about his situation with Karone than any of his other teammates--and although Carlos revealed a bit of Andros' situation with everyone else, he kept most of the information to himself. 

Carlos, in hand, ushered T.J. to come over and when T.J. approached, he, Carlos, and Ashley started discussing. T.J. was always willing to share opinions with Andros, even when Andros wasn't giving his own opinions in return. There was also a stubborness to T.J. that Andros hadn't realized until now--during battles, T.J. had a lot of ideas to defeat monsters. When Andros wasn't willing to go in on the idea, T.J. usually went through with the idea to prove him wrong, which he did a lot of times.

Then his gaze fell on Cassie, who walked in front of his view of the other three rangers and moved to stand beside him at the console. He didn't realize he was staring at her until she turned to him and moved her hand in front of his face. "You okay?" she asked with a slight smile. Even with the smile on her face, Andros could see the uneasiness in her eyes.

He nodded, trying to force a smile on his face as well--but was slightly unsuccessful with his attempt. Cassie gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned back to the console. "You know, Andros. . .if we don't make it out of here. . .I just want to tell you something," Cassie started.

Andros' ears perked up at her words. "What is it, Cassie?" Andros asked.

Cassie turned to look at him. "Cassie. . .the one in your dimension? Just let her know to watch out for her mother."

Andros shook his head, not understanding the message. "Her mother? I don't--"

"I don't know how much about it I can tell you. . .but just relay the message to her, all right?"

A slightly bitter laugh escaped from Andros before he could stop it. "You make it sound like I'm going to make it back home," Andros muttered. He was surprised when he felt Cassie's hand on his shoulder again. 

"I **know** you're going to make it back home," she replied quietly. When Andros turned to her with a surprised look, Cassie added, "Everything you know and love isn't here. You're not going to d--you're not going to be left here." Without another word, Cassie turned around and walked off, leaving Andros to contemplate what she had just said. 

"Reports, everyone?"

Andros turned around to face Brenan. "I got in touch with the Gold Ranger," Ashley replied. "He's already trying to hold down Triforia, but he doesn't know if he'll be able to secure it completely on his own. He might need help."

Brenan nodded. "T.J.?"

"The Alien Rangers also said that their planet's being attacked, but they're doing a good job of securing the planet. Delphine just reported that they're working on defusing the bomb," T.J. reported.

"The Phantom Ranger is also holding down the planet Quadra," Cassie said. "Like Trey, I don't think he'll be able to do it completely on his own. He might need some help."

Brenan sighed. "D.E.C.A., countdown time?" he asked.

"Twenty-three hours and fifty minutes," D.E.C.A. replied.

"Andros, what's the nearest populated planet?" Brenan asked, turning to Andros. 

"Tayani," Andros replied. 

"D.E.C.A., set a course."

***

Twelve hours later. . .

"We can't keep doing this!" Carlos croaked, plopping down on a chair on the bridge. "We've been fighting Quantrons, and Putties, and Cogs. . .I don't know how much more of this we can take!"

"We can't give up now," Ashley replied, propping herself on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on. "We're getting something done. Right?" she turned to everyone else.

"As long as we still can stand, we've got some chance," T.J. replied. Brenan nodded in agreement and then something beeped on the bridge.

"Andros, we're receiving an incoming transmition," D.E.C.A. spoke up.

"Put it on the screen," Brenan replied. He walked up to the front of the screen as a image of Delphine, the White Alien Ranger, came on.

"Andros, we've secured the Alpha Quadron," Delphine reported. "We're trying to get to the other planets you mentioned."

"We're running out of time, Delphine. Your team needs to split up so we can take over more territory," Brenan said. "You think you and your team can handle it?"

Delphine looked skeptical and her response reflected her doubt. "I don't know, Andros. If we all split up, we're diminishing our team's full strength."

"If you all stay together, then you'll only lose time," Brenan countered. "It's the only option we have at the moment--unless you've got clones of Rangers running around."

"Understood," Delphine said, nodding. "We'll get it on it." After her last word, the screen blacked out.

"Are we splitting up too?" T.J. asked. 

Brenan nodded. "I think if we all split up, we'll have a better chance of stabalizing more planets at a time then going at them as a team. It's the only chance we have at the moment," he added softly. "Remember, we need to keep alert--and we'll make it."

All the rangers gave Brenan a solemn and sober look and all nodded their support. 

"We have to."

***

_"Cassie. . .let her know to watch out for her mother."_

_What did she mean by that_? Andros thought distractedly as he entered Uron's atmosphere with his Galaxy Glider. He regretted the fact he didn't get to know Cassie as much as he could have during his stay here. . .

_What am I talking about? It's like I think I'll actually be going back home. . .am I_? Andros thought. Cassie's words gave him a spark of hope that he might actually get to go back to his own dimension. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of small explosions on the ground below. _Quantrons_, Andros thought grimly. As he sped forward, the Quantrons noticed his arrival and started to fire at him from the sky. 

"Whoa!" Andros yelled as one of the blasts hit him in the shoulder. He was thrown off his Glider and fell the long distance to the ground below. A wave of pain washed over Andros and that was all he could concentrate on for the moment. He didn't even notice the Quantrons lifting him to his feet until the pain subsided for a moment and his thinking became clearer.

"Well. . .if it isn't the Red Ranger."

Andros looked up to see Astronema approaching him, a smile on her face. Andros ignored the urge to shiver from the evil smile on Astronema's face. "If you keep us all here, we're all going to be destroyed," Andros pointed out, struggling against the Quantrons holding him in his place.

"Did I not tell you I don't care about any of that?" Astronema replied. She gave a little "tisk-tisk" sound and shook her head. "Or maybe you just don't listen."

"You can't do this--and you're not getting away with this," Andros said, mustering courage into his voice and sounding more confident than he felt. "We've already secured dozens of the planets you claim to have put bombs onto."

"Oh?" Astronema asked, raising her eyebrows. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Like which ones?"

Andros gritted his teeth, slightly aggitated by the calm demeanor Astronema was responding in. Before he even had the chance to respond, Astronema held up a device in her hand, silencing Andros for the moment. "All populants of Sarori have been destroyed, Astronema," Ecliptor's voice over the device said. "Shall the countdown begin?"

Astronema turned to back to Andros and the evil smile on her face became even wider. Andros clenched his fists tight when he saw the blazing look in Astronema's eyes. "Ten seconds," she replied, no emotion in her voice.

"**What!**" Andros yelled, "You said we had twenty-four hours!"

"Did I?" Astronema almost cooed the words. "My mistake," she said lightly, shrugging. She turned around so her back was to Andros. "No matter anyway. . .twenty-four hours or twelve, no one will ever survive this."

Andros felt the anger boil inside of him. "You're awful, Astronema! Have you become so blinded by hatred that you forgot all sense of living?"

Astronema swung back around to face him. "If the universe can't belong to Dark Specter and his forces, no one will have it!" she yelled. For the first time, Andros saw how unstable she really was. "I've tried and tried to capture the planets in the universe. . .and everytime, you and your Rangers come and save the day. **I'm sick and tired of it**!" She stomped her foot on the floor and shook her head back and forth savagely. "**I** am the Princess of Darkness. . .**I'm** supposed to take over the Universe. . .I've almost been declared as a traitor to the Dark Forces. . .until I came up with this brillant plan and earned the respect of everyone. Now, no one can stop me."

A growl was the only thing that escaped from Andros as he tried again to shake from the Quantron's hold. "Ecliptor. . .begin the countdown," Astronema said, speaking into the device.

_Now or never_ . . . "Hiya!" Andros yelled out, mustering all the strength he could and bashing the two Quantrons together. As Astronema gaped in surprise, Andros called out, "Galaxy Glider!"

Before he could get another word out, Astronema fired a blast from her staff and knocked Andros off his feet. "At least let me have this last fight, Red Ranger," Astronema sneered.

Andros looked up from the ground to see his Glider approaching. He looked towards Astronema, who was ready to fire another blast at him. Andros rolled out of the way and got to his feet. "No!" Astronema yelled as he jumped up on his glider. _I've got five seconds_, Andros thought frantically as he sped towards space. "This isn't over, Red Ranger!" Astronema yelled from the ground. Andros kept his eyes forward and never looked back.

Andros extended his left hand and his morpher appeared. "Guys, get off the planet!" Andros yelled into his morpher. For a moment, no one responded and Andros started to get frantic. "Brenan! Cassie! Anyone!" He groaned in frustration as he broke through the atmosphere of the planet. "Brenan, get--"

His sentence was interrupted by a huge explosion that rocked him off his Galaxy Glider--and everything went black.

_To be continued. . ._


	8. New Hope

Disclaimer:. . .Part 1. . .

Author's Notes at the bottom

New Theories  
Part Eight: New Hope  
By: stargazer_1017

Cassie wandered onto the bridge and sat at her position at the controls. After consoling the sobbing Ashley in her quarters, she had found herself walking towards the bridge. _Not again_, she thought as she put her fingers over her eyelids, trying to stop the tears from falling. _I can't keep going through this_, Cassie thought as she took a shaky breath and looked towards the screen at the center of the bridge. 

"Cassie?" Alpha asked quietly from behind Cassie. Cassie jumped at the voice and spun around in her chair. 

"Alpha?" Cassie asked. She motioned her right hand towards the control. "I was just. . .doing some scanning. I--couldn't sleep," Cassie said, not really in the mood to explain the real reason she was there.

Somehow, Cassie felt Alpha could sense her distress and the robot didn't budge. "All right, Cassie, but you should get some sleep," Alpha responded.

Cassie forced a smile on her face. "I will," she promised softly. After Alpha trodded off, Cassie gave another sigh and turned back to the controls. _Might as well scan the area. . .maybe I can track Astronema. . ._Cassie ran a scan of the immediate area, but no results came up. Cassie paused for a moment and then began a long-range scan. 

_No Astronema, no Dark Fortress_. . .a beeping sound made Cassie look up at the screen, where a map of the immediate space area had been drawn out. Cassie gasped. "It can't be!" she whispered, looking back down at the console and pressing more buttons. Cassie glanced back at the readings and waited in anticipation as she took another reading. The results remained the same. 

"D.E.C.A., set a course for the planet Uron."

***

Andros took a deep breath and grimaced. His sides were hurting him, and he couldn't remember why. Then in a horrible flash, he remembered what happened. Andros' eyes flew open and he looked around him. His horror turned from shock to surprise when he realized he was in the Med Bay of the Megaship. A slight shuffle was heard to his right and he turned in the direction of the sound. 

Cassie was sound asleep on the seat beside the bed and she moved a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Her expression widened into a wide smile when she noticed Andros was awake. "Andros!" she said, jumping up from her seat and rushing over to give him a hug. "You're awake!"

"Cassie?" Andros asked, uncertain of the situation. "Where's--where is everyone? Where's Brenan?"

Cassie pulled away from him and a small frown replaced the smile. "Brenan? Who's Brenan?"

Andros' jaw dropped in disbelief. _That must mean I'm_. . ."I'm actually home," Andros whispered. 

"Yeah," Cassie replied, her voice slightly husky. "We--we thought we lost you out there. I mean, after we couldn't find you on the scanners. . ." Andros noticed the tears in Cassie's eyes. 

"You were worried about me?" he asked, surprised.

Cassie sniffled quickly. _Probably to hide her emotions from me_. . ."Of course we were, Andros," she replied, the smile returning to her face. "I mean, Ash especially," she responded quickly.

"And you?"

Andros noticed the question threw Cassie off-guard for a moment. "Me too," she replied softly. "I just--I couldn't think of the last thought of me you had when you were out there, was of me being a total bitch to you. Our relationship as of late hasn't been exactly--heavenly." Cassie sighed. "I'm sorry I kept lashing out at you, Andros. It's just that--"

Andros shook his head. "Don't apologize. I wasn't supposed to pry. . .and you had every right to react the way you did. I'd probably do the same." Then he did something that surprised them both--he put his hand on Cassie's and held it tightly.

Cassie looked at him in surprise. "Andros, I--" Cassie started, but was interrupted when the doors to the room swished open.

"Andros!" Ashley's excited voice called out to him from the doorway. She rushed towards him, but before she had the chance to throw her arms around Andros, Cassie quickly pulled her hand out from Andros' grasp and stepped back. "I'm so glad you're okay," Ashley whispered, leaning her head against Andros' as she gave him a hug. 

Andros didn't respond. He hugged Ashley back and looked towards Cassie, who was now inching towards the door. "I'll just. . .head to the bridge and check up on things," Cassie said. Andros could sense the tension in her voice, but he didn't want her to leave--not yet. Before he even had the chance to tell Cassie to stay, she had slipped outside of the door. 

Ashley finally released Andros from her grasp and moved to sit down. "Andros, where were you? What happened out there?" she asked, taking a seat. "You were gone for days. . ."

Andros could only look downward. "That blast. . .transported me to another dimension," Andros started. "I didn't realize it until I saw my other self."

"Another you?" Ashley asked, leaning forward slightly.

Andros nodded. "Like me, and yet not really. . ."

Ashley frowned. "How like--" she was interrupted by a beeping sound.

"Ashley, you're needed on the bridge," T.J.'s voice spoke through her morpher. 

"I'm on my way," Ashley replied, sighing. She put her hand on Andros' arm. "I'll be right back--then you can tell me all about what happened."

"Wait, I'm coming onto the bridge," Andros replied, slowly getting up. He grimaced as he moved his body to sit up. Ashley quickly rushed over to help support him. 

"Andros--"

"Everyone has to know what happened," Andros said, determinely. "I can't let what happened there happen **here**."

Ashley bit on her lip. "Andros, I don't think you're strong enough to walkd around," she said, worried. "I'll just go to the bridge and call everyone here--that way, it saves you the trouble of moving around, all right?"

_She's right_, Andros thought. He nodded and Ashley scurried outside out the door. When the doors closed, Andros gave another sigh and turned to his left, where he noticed a small window showed the view of the stars outside. _I never noticed that before_, Andros thought as he took a deep breath and used all his strength to wobble over to the window. Although he had seen space his whole teenage life, he never noticed how beautiful it was. 

_I wonder_. . .A small feeling of sadness washed over him. _I wonder if they all made it. . ._

THE END

A/N: This is the ending of Book one of "Road to Completion". Two more books to go! The next book will be coming up in a couple of days (hopefully), and I hope you'll stay tuned for it. I'm contemplating just updating it on my page, instead of putting it on ff.net, but let me know if you would prefer reading it here.


End file.
